


Crossing Lines

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: Cisco wakes up to a visitor shuffling around in his kitchen like she owns the place and ends up going on an adventure across the multiverse.Also, a coffee date is involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not nearly as dramatic as the summary makes it sound. It's mostly me trying to get out my shipper feelings out into the world. I'm about a week late but who else fell in love with Cynthia the moment they laid eyes on her because I definitely did :DD  
> Anyways, have fun! Onwards!

Cisco’s still not fully awake when he stumbles into the kitchen, fully intending to inhale a full pot of black coffee, when he sees _her._

 “I didn’t know what you put in your coffee so I just made it black. Hope you don’t mind.”

 Cisco silently thanks every being out there that he always dresses and showers _before_ going out for breakfast. The alternative would’ve been too embarrassing for words.

 She’s moving around his apartment, completely familiar, fiddling with the coffee maker like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Cisco knows for a fact that most people, even the first Wells, had trouble using his coffee maker once he’d finished messing with it. He gets the sense that she’s done this before.

 He also gets the sense that he really does not want to know.

 “Huh—What?” He rubs at his eyes and tries to get his brain to function without caffeine. “G—”

 “Cynthia,” she interrupts, taking a seat on his dining room table. “My name’s Cynthia. Never really liked that other name.” She makes a face.

 “Well, Cynthia then,” Cisco says. “What the hell are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be on Earth-19, enforcing laws or whatever it is collectors do in their spare time?”

 “Thought I’d visit.” She nods towards a chair. “Sit Cisco.”

 Cisco shrugs. He’s more than used to weird mornings. After all this time, he’s learned to just roll with it. And it’s not like he’s averse to what who he’s seeing.

 “Why do I get the feeling you’re about to tell me off for something,” he says. Cynthia pushes a steaming mug of coffee towards him and Cisco takes a sip. Huh. Black. Just how he likes it.

 “Not really,” she says. “This is a purely social visit. I’m out of uniform for today.”

 For the first time, Cisco realizes that she’s not wearing her collector uniform. Instead, she’s wearing jeans and a green blouse. Her hair is done up in a complicated braid as well, the kind Iris sometimes does when she has a date with Barry or an important journalist function.

 She looks nice, Cisco thinks. She looks really nice. She looks really, really nice. And she’s here, sitting in front of Cisco, calmly sipping her coffee. His mind is jumping to conclusions faster than he can process and he really doesn’t want to hope for it but maybe…

 “What’s with the clothes?” he asks.

 “Why?” she asks. “Can’t a girl dress up if she wants to?”

 “You can dress up however you want,” Cisco says.

 “Anyway, I wanted to see you so.” She spreads her arms, a smirk on her face.

 “I thought universe hopping was illegal in your world.”

 “Not for collectors.” Cynthia looks at him from underneath his eyelids and it’s so clearly a move that Cisco’s heart just about jumps in his throat. It’s definitely a great way to start the morning. “Not if they have the right incentive.”

 “Right then,” he says. “Right.”

 She gets up abruptly and holds out a hand to him.

 “Let’s go then,” she says.

 “Go?” Cisco asks. “Where are we going?”

 Cynthia rolls her eyes.

 “Cisco you spent our entire time together asking me out on a date,” she says. “It’s been two months. I hoped you’d have a more solid plan by now.”

 “Oh. Oh! Oh right!”

 “So where are we going?” she asks.

 “Well the coffee in Jitters is great,” Cisco says, or babbles really. “It’s really close by. Just down the block actually.”

 “I know,” she says. “I’ve been there.”

 “Oh. Well we can go there if you like. If you don’t mind getting interrupted that is. I mean Barry and Iris go there but we can hide from them if you want to hide that is,” he adds quickly. “Or we can do it out in the open if you’d like that better. But I have to warn you, Jitters has this weird habit of getting destroyed by rogue metahumans, like you know. Like you.”

 She laughs and leans in close. Close enough that it only takes a slight movement for Cisco to bridge the gap and—

 “Jitters sounds great, Cisco,” she says.

 And she pulls back abruptly, a smirk playing at her lips. She knows exactly what she’s doing to Cisco and they both know it.

 “Great then!” Cisco takes her hand and pulls himself up. He pulls her towards the door but Cynthia doesn’t budge. Just raises an eyebrow and gives him a look.

 “Right,” he says. “Not a fan of walking are you?”

 She smiles. “Hard to be when you can just dimension jump everywhere.”

 “Alright then.” He opens a portal that leads towards a back alley near Jitters. Hopefully. Very, very hopefully. “Care to join me for coffee Ms.?”

 “Reynolds,” she says. “Cynthia Reynolds.”

 “Would you care to join me for coffee Ms. Reynolds?”

 Cynthia smiles. A genuine, honest-to-god smile. Cisco’s heart flutters in his chest.

 “I would love to Mr. Ramon,” she says.

  

\--

  

“This is not Jitters,” Cynthia comments. “I’m not sure we’re even on your Earth anymore.”

 They are currently standing in the middle of something that looks like it came straight out of a  Jurassic Park movie, filled with towering canopies and vibrant, green foliage. Cisco sorely hopes that that’s where the similarities end.

 “That would be a valid assumption,” Cisco says. Or a perfectly correct assumption seeing that the vibrations of this universe grates on him in the same way Earth-2 and Kara’s Earth grates on him. Wherever they are, they don’t belong there.

 Cynthia probably knows this too. Cisco appreciates that she doesn’t just call him out for the failure that he is.

 “I take it you’re having trouble controlling your powers?” Cynthia says.

 “Just a bit,” he says. “I’m not usually this far off the mark.” Cisco pointedly does not tell her about that one time he ended up on a completely unknown Earth filled with terrifying aliens in beakers two weeks ago in attempting to go to Earth-19 and see her.

 “It’s because you’re holding yourself back,” Cynthia says. “I know it’s terrifying but you have to let go. It’s all or nothing when it comes to our powers, I’m afraid.”

 “Yeah well… Can you just, open up a portal and get us out of here. Dinosaurs might be lurking or something.”

 “Nope.” Cynthia takes a seat on a nearby rock. “You got us into this mess and you’re getting us out.”

 Cisco laughs sarcastically. “I know what you’re doing and this is really not the time to be trying to teach me a lesson on my powers!”

 “Why not?” she asks with a shrug. “It’s not like we have anything better to do.”

 “Because!”

 “Come on Cisco,” she says. “Just let go. We’re in an uninhabited forest, what’s the worst that could happen?”

 “I could go power hungry and start plotting world domination.”

 Cynthia snorts.

 “That’s not gonna happen,” she says. “You actually have to _want_ power to be power hungry. And you don’t strike me as the type.”

 Cisco doesn’t answer.

 “Seriously?” she says. “What do you have to lose?”

 Silence.

 “How about this,” Cynthia says. “If you give the slightest indication of going dark side, I’m taking you out. Fair deal?”

 “You know you’re the first person to say that to me,” Cisco says. “Most people just tell me I’m not going to become evil.”

 Cynthia shrugs. “Doesn’t seem to be working.”

 “It really doesn’t.”

 “Now are you getting us out of here or not?”

 Cisco raises his arm but doesn’t open a portal. Cynthia nudges him with her foot.

 “C’mon Vibe,” she says. “I’ve shown you mine, now show me yours.”

 Cisco takes a deep breath and opens another portal.

 “Ready?” she asks. She takes his hand.

 “I’m ready.” Together, they jump.

  

 

\--

 “Well at least you got the place right.”

 “Shut up.”

 “What? It _is_ Jitters.”

 “Yeah, on some far off Earth.”

 “It’s not that far. This is just three Earths away from yours.”

 Cynthia says this matter-of-factly, like it’s not the most ridiculous and horrible situation Cisco’s been in in his entire life. Screw fighting metahumans, messing up this date and repeatedly taking them to several Earths, definitely takes the cake on most horrible experiences.

 “How are you not laughing at me? I’m horrible at this.”

 “You’re just starting. You won’t believe the shit I went through when I was learning to control my powers.”

 “Yeah well.”

 “Keep trying. You’re bound to get it right eventually.”

 Cisco sighs, not bothering to point out the fact that this is the tenth Earth they’ve been to and he doesn’t seem to be getting any closer to his Earth.

 “Can’t you just bring us back?” he asks desperately. “I’m starved.”

 Cynthia crosses her arms over her chest, unimpressed. Cisco sighs.

 “Fine, but if we get lost again, I’m blaming you.”

 “It’s not so bad,” she says. “You’re learning. I once got captured by an evil government agency when I was training to become a collector so trust me, there have been worse Vibes than you.”

 “That’s not comforting,” Cisco says. “I have no intention of getting captured by evil government agencies.”

 “Open the portal Cisco.”

 He raises his hand and the portal opens.

  

 

\--

 “Be honest with me, you let me win that duel, didn’t you?”

 Cynthia’s eyes are trained on the horizon. There are two suns on the planet they’re on and the sky is a searing shade of neon pink. It actually looks pretty romantic, all things considered. It’s the fifteenth Earth they’ve found and Cisco’s learning to enjoy the view.

 “Just get us out of here, Cisco,” she says.

 Cisco opens another portal, takes her hand, and leaps.

  

\--

  

“That does not look friendly.”

 Cynthia clutches his arm.

 “That’s because it’s not!”

 The creature turns to them and lets out a thunderous roar.

 “Run!” they say at the same time. Cynthia lets out a blast, which of course, only serves to make the thing angrier.

 Cisco opens the portal and they both leap through it, the creature’s teeth, almost grazing his thigh.

 He thinks of home but doesn’t hope that much. All he wants is to get the hell away from the thing chasing them.

  

\--

  

“We made it,” Cisco says, breathing hard.

 They’re in a back alley of some sort. It seems to be close to noon, though that hardly means anything when you’re jumping dimensions.

 “We did.” Cynthia grins at him. “Told you, you could do it.”

 “What are you—” Cisco notices that the grating feeling has disappeared. The vibrations feel normal. Familiar. “Oh my god, are we finally back on my Earth?”

 “Better.” She nods across the street and Cisco realizes that they are across the street from Jitters. He lets out a delighted whoop.

 “Now are you taking me out on that date now?” Cynthia asks.

 Cisco grins.

 “I’m definitely taking you out on that date now Cynthia Reynolds,” he says. He offers his arm and Cynthia takes it. They head over to Jitters, arm in arm.

 “Wait,” Cynthia says, just before they enter. She leans in close and presses a kiss to his lips. Short and soft, the exact opposite of what he expected from her. Cisco thinks that he really, really likes it.

 “What was that for?” he asks when they pull away.

 “I wanted to,” she says. “Our date seems to be off to a great start.”

 That startles a laugh out of Cisco.

 “Whatever you say, girl,” he says. “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](http//:daisyetcisco.tumblr.com) if you want.


End file.
